Village Hidden in the Sky
by Kousetsu the snow demon
Summary: not good at summary's, but it takes place 300 yrs in future, 9 new demons, lot's of oc's, a new village, what twists will you find here. And dont worry naruto wil make his appearance in later chapters, find out how re-written much better
1. Chapter 1

I do not own naruto T-T i wish i did, but sadly i dont, i do however own this village, all o'c's mentioned here and all jutsu's that are not already in the show.

Episode 1 *the teams are decided*

*300 years ago*

Naruto stood there, arms crossed, his mind deep in thought, as he looked at Sasuke's body on the cold slab of metal. The coroner walked into the morgue. He cleared his throat. "Hokage-sama" Naruto looked up. "Yeah" "umm… are you sure you want to be here as I perform the autopsy." Naruto paused for a moment. "Yes". The coroner nodded as he picked up the scalpel from the sterling silver trey, which was placed by the body. He grasped it tightly as he slowly cut Sasuke's chest open. The blood didn't run, or gush out; there was merely a large drop that ran down the side of Sasuke's rib. It took a moment, but the man eventually pulled back the skin, revealing the insides of his once rivaled teammate. The coroner cracked open his chest beginning to remove a number of organs. Naruto cleared his throat. "Um… is there something wrong Hokage-sama." The coroner spoke softly. "Could you please give me a moment with the body?" "… I … I'm sorry but that is not a…" "I am ordering you as the Hokage to leave the god damn room" Naruto's voice becoming stern. "…h…. yes sir" the man put down the rib cutters and left the room. Naruto stepped forward grief in his eyes and sadness in his voice. "Sasuke-kun… why did it have to come to this. You couldn't have just come back with me... You just had to kill Itachi that bad. Be willing to sacrifice all that you had… Neji… Hinata… Shikamaru… Lee… Kiba... and… Kakashi. They all died because of you. You could have helped us when Pein attacked the village… but you turned your back and simply walked away as if it was nothing… as if they didn't mean anything to you. THEY WOULD STILL BE HERE IF YOU HAD JUST HELPED!!!!" tears began to roll down his cheeks. "For that… I will never forgive you." Naruto's voice cracked.

*Present day*

There was a dull roar of talking between the Academy students as they conversed with one another. The instructor walked in holding a blue folder. "Alright class, since this is your last day as academy students I'm going to take it easy on you" the class completely ignored Mr. Kakageiou. "SHUT UP AND PAY ATTENTION" he yelled slamming his hand hard on the desk. With the loud boom the students whipped around and sat perfectly quiet. "Ok… guys as you all know this is your last day as academy students" the class burst into cheers before Mr. Kakageiou slammed on his desk again. "... Ok" he opened up his folder. "Now everyone… on this sheet, I have your squad groups and the Jounin that will be your new sensei's. So listen very carefully, I'm not going to repeat myself" The students were all enthusiastic about who was going to be on there teams. Mr. Kakageiou cleared his throat. "Team 1. Kichinto Tounyuu, Kaisoku Denkou, and Sobou Ikkokumono "shit" Kichinto muttered. "Your team leader is… Nibui Yukai." "On team 2, Katoni Hamasu, Sessou, and Ranshin. Your team leader will be, Gen'ei." "Team 3, Gunpei, Kenmei Tannaru, and Kanike Haluso. Team leader, Enkou Kamouri." "Finally team 4. Karibi Zenkai, Anzu Hittoni, and Yobidasu your team leader is… Satosu Hiryuu… everyone you are to report to your team leaders in the front of the academy tomorrow at 8… this will be the last time I can say this… Have a good day… academy students." Everyone pored out of the room when he finished, pairing up with there newly acquired teams.

*8:01* the teams began showing up. The 4 Jounin were all taking about different matters. They turned towards the oncoming crowd of Genin. One stepped forward to their team who was already in a group. "Hello, I'm Satosu Hiryuu… I am you new sensei." The Jounin wore a white hakama *looks like kimimaro's shirt but less baggy* Along with a pair of blue ninja pants, and black combat sandals. Every time the instructor let out an exhale you would be able to see his breath, as if it was cold out. "H…" Anzu began, but he interrupted her "As of 8:01 you guys were late… not a very good first impression is it… for that we will be running laps around the academy track." They all groaned. "That is what you _**would**_ do if this wasn't your first day." Satosu glared at them slightly. "Ok so, what are you guys good at" "Well I'm good at basic Genjutsu and Ninjutsu." Yobidasu stated. "I am great at Taijutsu" said Anzu. He looked at Karibi "And you" "I'm considered a **genius** at Ninjutsu" "Lets go." Satosu said bluntly as if disappointed. He began walking towards the academy exit. The three Genin looked at each other with confusion. But followed when they realized that Satosu wasn't stopping.

The four of them reached the city gates within a half hour. Passing the guard station; the six guardsmen didn't bother Satosu or his squad as they continued past them. After a few more minutes of walking the squad reached a giant cliff which descended about 2 miles down. "Ok… Just because today is your first day, doesn't mean I am going to take it _that_ easy on the three of you… your training for today involves using your mind and or body. You must get to the bottom of this cliff… and if you don't in less than 10 minutes… you go strait back to the academy." There eyes widened "B…" "No buts…" Satosu smiled. "You three better get going... you only have 9 minutes and 32 seconds" Yobidasu took off his bag, ruffled through one of the side pockets and pulled out 3 different ropes. Before he could give them to his teammates Satosu grabbed it and threw it over the edge. "No ropes." Satosu turned around jumping off the edge pointing at his wrist.

*minute 1*

Karibi threw his legs off the side looking for a footing, Anzu did the same, but Yobidasu just stood at the top thinking.

*minute 6*

Karibi and Anzu were just under a quarter of the way down. But for some reason Yobidasu was still at the top. "There has to be a quicker way… there just has to be."

*Minute 9*

Yobidasu threw his back pack on the ground quickly reached in grabbed a scroll, putting it on the ground. He bit his finger drawing blood made 10 different hand seals and thrusted his hand on the now open scroll. A cloud of dust appeared. Once it vanished there was a fairly large eagle

*flash back: second year at the academy*

Mr. Kakageiou walked in the class holding a large bag.

"Ok guys, your first year in the academy you all learned your basic chakra control, and what it means and takes to be a ninja. As sophomores you will be learning your first jutsu." He smiled taking a scroll out of the filled bag tossing it to a student in the front row. "In order to graduate from the academy you all need to learn this summon." The student with the scroll looked at it; it was titled 'Eagle' "You must learn this to graduate because… for example…. If you were _**stupid **_enough to go to the city limits and were to fall off the cliffs to the grounds below, you would be able to save yourself with this" The students laughed. "You guys shouldn't laugh" His voice went stern "It's happened before."

*present*

Yobidasu jumped on the back of the large bird flying quickly over the edge of the cliff, straight down grabbing Anzu and Karibi by the wrists yanking them with him as he passed. They hit the ground pretty hard, enough to destroy the summon.

They looked up at their Sensei. He looked at his watch, than smiled. "It took you 9 minutes and 58 seconds to get down here." Satosu let out a sigh. "You guys pass"


	2. Chapter 2

Sorakage - Writer are you there

Me - Yea Í'm here Sorakage-sama, i cant talk long though

Sorakage - Why not Writer-san

Me - Because i gtta right more of the story im tottaly addicted to it XP

Sorakage - ok -bow's respectfully- i will leave you to your buisness Writer-san

me - Ty sorakage, nd btw for readers sadly i dnt own naruto, but i do own the character's not from naruto that r in the story

Sorakage - -eyes widen- uh... who r u talking to writer-san?

Me - oh uh... just the reader's... bye -vanishes quickly-

Episode 2 *missions*

*300 years earlier*

"… I can never for give you." Naruto said at the carcass of his former teammate. He turned and put his hand on the door knob. "_Nnnnnaaaaaarrrrrruuuuuuutttoooo_" A spike of fear shot through his body, his eyes widening at the sound. "_Nnnnnnnaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrruuuuuuuuuuttooooooo_" The Hokage slowly turned around body slightly trembling. His gaze fearfully examined the corpse. The lips of the dead man slowly moved as its eyes began to open. "_Nnnnnnnnaaaaaarrrttooooooooo_" "N-no, you're dead… I… I killed you…" "**NNAARRUUTOOOOOO**" The body's back quickly arched, blaring light from its mouth and eye sockets. The light was partially blinding, but the noise, was unbearable, a loud demonic screech echoed from Sasuke's mouth. It got louder and louder constantly getting sharper. Naruto held his ears in attempt to muffle the sound but it was no use. He felt as if his head was going to explode, but in an instance the noise stopped and the light died down. Naruto opened his eyes to see a spirit form of Level 2 curse mark Sasuke hovering above the dead body. "_**NARUTO!!!!!?" **_Ghost shouted. It rushed towards him with immense speed, to quick for him to react. The ghost smashed into his chest, forcing Naruto to fly into the steel wall, as it hit the ghost exploded into a large puff of smoke.

Naruto's limp body was up against the wall in a sitting position. The two morticians rushed to the Hokage's aid. Naruto couldn't make out what they were saying, everything was muffled and was getting dark fast. The Hokage quickly lost conciseness, while hearing Sasuke's voice continuously say his name.

*Present day*

"How the hell can you call this a mission" Yobidasu snorted, as he ripped another weed from the recently farmed slush that was dirt. "Oh shut up, the quicker you stop whining the quicker we can get this over with." Karibi muttered in an annoyed tone, ripping more weeds out as well. Anzu sighed at the pointless bickering. It took 3 hours but they eventually de-weeded the old lady's farmland.

When they got back to the village, the Sorakage gave them another D-rank, which was to merely walk an elderly man's animals. The squad griped and groaned throughout the boring task finishing only an hour later. The missions seemed to come like a flood towards the team, all which were incredibly boring. Each ranging from planting seeds, to catching the occasional cat.

Later in the day Squad 4 finally got a C-rank mission. "Awesome!" Yobidasu shouted with glee. "What is it Satosu-Sensei" "We are to transport a cache of weapons to Suna; we are to expect minimal enemy's." The 3 genin smiled, each excited to be on their first C-Rank task. "When do we leave, how long will we be gone, is Suna hot or cold should w…" Anzu's mile-a-minute questions were cut of by her Sensei. "Ok… we will be leaving at sunrise tomorrow, you will be expected to have at least 5 days worth of clothes, yes it is hot in Suna, and you should also bring a basic melee weapon, and exploding tags if you got'em." Their sensei disappeared into a puff of icy blue smoke once he finished talking. Yobidasu cheered as he ran in the directing of his home.

*Soakage's office*

"You wanted to see me" A large dark figure spoke in a dull tone to the village leader. "Here" The Sorakage threw the man a folder. "I want you to keep an eye on these three genin for me." The man opened it and looked at the pictures. "Yes… Sorakage-sama" The ninja disappeared into the shadows. "I have a feeling that this week… is going to be interesting" The kage smiled standing, gazing out of the glass wall to the village.

Knocks would echo through the office as a fist pounded on the main entrance. "Come in" The Sorakage yawned as he sat in his desk again. The door swung open. "Ah, Satosu, what do I owe the pleasure of the Hiryuu clans ice warrior." "Cut the act Toumoku, you know why I'm here." Satosu's voice was hard. "I take it that's it's about the mission I gave you" He'd smile. "Precisely, they've been genin for a day, and you give them THIS mission. I already know that this was supposed to be an A-rank. Why did you do this?" The elderly man let out a sigh. "Satosu… just carry out the mission as ordered… I promise I will explain this later, and don't worry, you will have help" The Jounin scoffed and left the kage's office slamming the door out on his way.

Toumoku let out another sigh, then a smile gradually crossed his face. "Like I said… very interesting indeed" He chuckled.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto - uh... Writer... i have a question...

Me - Yea naruto wuts up.

Naruto - what is happening to me?

Me - Ahh... -smiles- that i can not tell you... u will find out.

Naruto - Do you own me?

Me - nope -looks down- i dont i wish i did... but i dnt, i do own all other oc's in this though

Naruto- yea..... well lets get back to the story i wnna knw whts goin on with me

*Episode 3 *the travel to Suna begins.*

*295 years ago*

"This is weird… ever since that encounter with the spirit of Sasuke I have felt incredible" Naruto thought to himself. "For some reason every battle wound has healed 10x faster then normal even with the Kyuubi helping, my speed and strength have tripled within he past 24 months, and I have gained new abilities, all techniques that Sasuke has known." He easily dodged the speeding kunai. He rushed forward and stabbed the enemy with his hand, which was at the moment flailing with lightning. Two more assassins came rushing towards him; Naruto jumped in the air made six hand sign, and blew fire down upon them. "All these moves, they are devastating." A man with a sword slashed quickly horizontally, leaving a gash on his cheek. It healed in two seconds. Naruto lashed out at the man causing him to fly into a tree snapping the trunk in twine. Naruto smiled, but it soon faded as one of his teammates was cut down before him. "SAKURA!" The Hokage looked at the man who killed his pink haired ally. Hatred and anger flooded his mind his eyes turning a blood red, his pupil becoming a fox's slit.

*Present Day, Sunrise*

Yobidasu let out a long and tired yawn, as he approached the village gates. "Hey… I'm surprised that you're the last one here" Satosu said with a smile, him leaning on a rather large crate. "Oh shut it… this is way too early for me to be wired." Yobidasu let out another yawn. "Ok… are you all ready to go." "Yea" the 3 genin said simultaneously.

Squad 4 was just about to head out, when a voice could be herd yelling from the distance. Three genin and an additional Jounin caught up to them within seconds, each carrying large bags. "Hey S-Satosu" The female Jounin panted. His eyes examined her. She was wearing a short loose kimono that went just above her knees, under the kimono she had a pair of dark blue ninja pants followed with the basic ninja combat sandals. "Hey Nibui… what are you doing here." The woman gathered herself. "The Sorakage ordered us to go on the mission with you guys." "Oh… yea that's right he told me we were going to have company on this mission, guess I forgot… let's get going then." Satosu picked up the crate and put it on a large metal slab that had wheels and an extending handle. Teams 4 and Team 1 began to make there way out of the village into the clouds in the distance.

*8 hours later*

"This is the most boring mission I have ever been on" Yobidasu whined in a child like tone. "Quit complaining" A member from team 1 shouted. "YOU GOT SOMETHING TO SAY" Yobidasu yelled back fist near his own face, clenched tight. "YEAH" The genin stepped out from behind his sensei. "SOBOU!" Nibui shouted anger in her voice. The genin instantly stopped his soon to be assault. "We don't fight our own teammates." "H-my apologies Nibui-Sensei." Sobou glared at Yobidasu as he went quiet.

The genin on both teams were quiet the next 5 hours, but still as expected, there was the occasional banter between Yobidasu and Sobou, even though every time it resolved quickly.

The time was about 10 or 11 now and fatigue was setting in. "Hey" everyone halted in their tracks and looked at Satosu. "Were going to rest here for the night." The genin sighed with relief as they dropped their heavy bags, each one making a loud _THUD_. "Nibui… I need you to come with me and help set traps and alarms." She nodded and the two Jounin walked slow and close into the distance.

Sobou with out warning or expectancy walked over to Yobidasu and punched him in the face, causing him to fall to the ground. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR" Yobidasu yelled in anger "HEY" Karibi shouted. "Stay out of this." Sobou beamed. "Come on Yobidasu, our sensei's have left… that means no one is here to protect you." Yobidasu's anger grew as he sprung forward tackling Sobou to the ground. Sobou easily threw him off; due to the fact he was one of the biggest students back in the academy. Standing with a smile Sobou made 3 hand signs. As he was about to activate his jutsu, he was interrupted by the youngest member of his team, Kaisoku, who quickly grabbed both of his wrists and separating them, breaking the chakra concentration. "No Sobou… not here… not on one of our own." He looked at younger boy with anger, disgusted at the fact that an 11 year old, the youngest graduate in his school had stopped him. Kaisoku loosened his grip enough for Sobou to take his wrists back. "Just wait Yobidasu… we will fight soon enough"

Satosu and Nibui returned to find the tents set up and a fire going. The 6 genin were all eating their packed meals in silence. The Jounin sat next to one another in between their squads ruffling through their bags taking out their meals as well. Yobidasu and Karibi let out a sigh simultaneously. "I'm going to bed" Karibi yawned. He stood up and went into his tent. "Me too." Yobidasu stated as he left the shifting lights of the fire. After about 5 minutes the genin on both teams were all sleeping. Then as 20 minutes swept by, the Jounin had fallen into their dreams. Through out the night Satosu slept about a half hour, because of the ominous presence that some how made him feel as if he was being watched.


	4. Chapter 4

Yobidasu - WRITER!!!

Me - what o-o

Yobidasu - -waves- hi ^-^

Me- -glares- i thought somthing happend

Yobidasu - nope, but Satosu-sensei told me to remind u tht you dnt own naruto, but u own us

me - yea yea yea i knw i knw

Episode 4 *Enemy's*

*295 years earlier*

"Hokage-Sama please don't." His assistant pleaded as Naruto took a sacred scroll from the vault in his office. "There is no reason for me to stay here." Naruto said with tears rolling down his cheeks. "Everyone I ever loved or cared about is dead because I didn't have enough strength to save them… it's my fault" He cried as he ripped his konaha headband off and threw it on the desk. "Hokage if you leave… I… I… I'm going to alert the Anbu black ops and the Hunter ninja to wha…" She was interrupted by a Kunai pinning her to a wall by her throat. "No…you wont" Naruto vanished in an instant. With in seconds he reached the village gates. A small group of Anbu stood ahead of his path, blocking the route out of the village. "Hokage-sama we can't allow you to leave with that scroll, if enemy's get there hands on it they will learn all of our secrets." Naruto let out a soft growl. "As your superior officer I order you to get the hell out of my way." "Naruto" "DON'T EVER USE MY FIRST NAME… YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!!" He shouted. "HOKAGE-SAMA GET A HOLD OF YOUR SELF." Naruto glared at the Anbu, eyes flared with hatred. His eyes turned red, but oddly enough, it was not caused by the Kyuubi's chakra… they just turned red. "Naruto" a voice came from behind him. He spun around, eyes meeting with the green beast, Might Gai. They didn't say anything, there eyes just glared at one another. "Naruto calm down." Gai attempted to reason with the hysterical Hokage. Tear's still fresh in his eyes. "Its my fault… that there're all dead." "No… its not… its Sasuke's, and Pain's not yours…" "GAI YOU DON'T GET IT!" Naruto wildly threw a kunai towards him, but it was easily caught. "Naruto… stop… you don't have to leave none of this is your faults… don't run away from something that was out of your control." Naruto took a deep breath. As he exhaled he appeared behind Gai. "Don't make me kill you" The man in the green jumpsuit smiled as he swung his arm around in attempt to hit Naruto… but for some reason Naruto saw the image of the attack 5 seconds before Gai attempted it. "What the hell was that?" Naruto thought in confusion, as Gai threw another punch the same thing happened. So Naruto moved easily away from the fist. "How" The Hokage thought to himself. The following attacks did the same thing, making it practically effortless to dodge. Gai looked in his Leaders eyes. Gai's eyes widened with disbelief "Sharingan?"

*Present Day*

"Time to wake up" Satosu called, while placing his remaining gear back into his bag." The genin moaned and groaned, but within 10 minutes they had fed, and packed, readied for the leave.

*2 hours later*

"Hey, Satosu-sensei how long does it take to get to Suna anyway." Anzu said puzzled. The Jounin smiled, "Oh, it will take about one more day to get there." As if on cue, when he finished his sentence an arrow logged it self in a tree no more then three centimeters away from Satosu's head. "!" Both Jounin's eyes widened "HIDE" They shouted simultaneously, as four more arrows darted out of the distance. The two Jounin reacted in unison, snatching the flying objects out of the air before each could hit its targets. The genin scattered, each hiding in a different locations. "Where are they?!" Yobidasu whispered to his close by teammate. "How the hell am I supposed to know that?" Karibi whispered, slight annoyance in his voice. "Be quiet and watch" Anzu hissed as she nodded back to the two Sensei's who were still out in the open. "Nibui-san… can you feel there chakra" Satosu whispered. "…barley… there about 21 meters northeast of our position." "Well let's go" Satosu and Nibui both vanished.

"Where are you" The enemy thought to himself his grip tightening on the bow's string, dragging it back further. "You lost them" His partner growled. "…y… nope fond'em" He let go of the string, propelling the arrow at an incredible speed. "Fuck, I missed… there getting closer… Kaanto your up." A ninja rushed past the archer.

"So… you're going to be my opponent." They enemy ninja said as he caught up with the female Jounin. "Hm… it appears to be that way" Nibui smiled, taking her fighting stance. "… That stance... it looks frighteningly familiar" The attacker said, slight wonder in his voice. Nibui rushed towards her opponent extending her arm, palm open. The enemy smacked at her wrist causing her hand to miss its targeted spot. He threw a kick, but Nibui did a slow 360 while moving to the side, his foot missing completely, before he could think of what to do next, he felt a palm gently hit the left side of his rib cage. "!" All the breath escaped his lunges "What… did y-you… d-do to… m-me." Nibui stood up straight. "I merely exploited your weakness." The man smiled "I… r-remember… where I s-saw that technique n-now… y-you're a… h-hy" But before he could finish his sentence Nibui took her palm and gently hit him in the center of his chest. "!" The enemy felt his entire body go. "D-damn" He collapsed, heart stopping.

"Now ya'see… the bad things about these." Satosu snatched the bows from the three men who were now aiming at Nibui. "!" the all jumped not realizing that he had been behind them the entire time. "These are just useless at close range." Satosu broke all three bows over his knee and tossed them to each side. A smile crossed his face as one of the three men tried lashing out at him. With blinding speed Satosu hit each of them in the side of the neck, forcing them to lose consciousness. "Hmm… I thought there would be more… Oh well" Satosu turned and began walking back to where Nibui and he left the genin.

"Well." Eyes wide in suspense "Well what Yobidasu" "What happened Satosu-sensei." "Oh well they were very weak… so that's it… we took them down with ease." "Really" "Yes really… now grab the crate and lets go." Yobidasu sighed, his moral crushed as the thought of him getting to fight fled his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

-walks in yawning- sorry for the late update, i was busy this week, but hey the new chapters here enjoy plz. (i dnt own naruto but i do other char's.)

Episode 5*The arrival*

"… Satosuuu-senseiii, its sooo hooot." The genin whined. "Well this _is_ the desert Yobidasu." "I know that… so how long until we reach Suna." "It's should be right over this next ridge." The group began to pick up speed trying to get to the top of the massive dune. "!.. wow… it's huge." Karibi was amazed, being as he always wanted to go to other villages. Satosu smiled. "Lets go, here give me the crate." Satosu reached out and took the handle from a member of team 1.

It took them about 12 minutes to reach the village gates of Suna. "Halt" One of the guards commanded. "State your business" "I am Satosu Hiryuu, Jounin from the Sky village. This is my squad; we have a delivery for the Kazekage… here is our paperwork." Satosu handed the man a folder, after removing it from his side pouch. The guard began to look it over. After him scanning through the papers he nodded... "Follow me"

One of the gate guardsmen led the group to one of the largest buildings in the village; near the roof of the enormous structure was the symbol for the sand village. As they entered, there eyes would come across the number of relic's in the main entrance. The Kazekage's office is located down that hall the guard pointed towards its entrance; it's the last door on your left. "Arigato" Satosu spoke respectively giving a slight bow. The two squads were aw struck as they began down the hall; it was filled with weapons, and armors that appeared to be from ancient battles long passed. The most prized of the equipment were incased in glass, which on each case was a stone tablet with writing on it, most likely describing who the owner was and what he or she did for Sorakagure. "Wow… these things look amazing." Karibi thought to him self. They came to the end of the hall, facing a large wooden door that had a Kanji going across near the top. (The symbol read _"Kazekage's Office"_ Satosu knocked on the door and announced himself. "Enter" a voice yelled from the other side. The squads entered, Satosu out in front rolling the crate inside. The office was huge; the north wall was made of glass, the office over looked the entire village giving out a glorious sight. To Satosu's left there was a massive book case filled with thousands of books and scrolls. To his right, there was a large gold outlined glass case. Inside it was gourd the size of Yobidasu, and behind that was a dark red, black, and brown robe like armor, and on the golden tablet in front of the case Satosu made out what it said. _"Gaara of the desert, fourth and most powerful Kazekage, Savior of this village." _Within the center of the room was a large desk, behind it sitting in a leather chair sat the Kazekage. "What do you want I am a very busy man?" "I am Satosu Hiryuu from the Sorakagure. We have your weapons cache you wanted." "Mhm…" Was all he responded with. The kage began to write on the document that was in front of him. His gaze shifted back to the group "Oh you can leave now." "What? That's it?" Yobidasu exclaimed "Hey… show some respect… My apologies Kazekage-sama." Satosu bowed respectfully. With that they left the building.

When out side, Satosu glared angrily at Yobidasu. "W-what" The genin's eyes widened "Yobidasu I swear to god if you ever disrespect a kage like that again in front of me I will take a kunai and shove it so far up your ass, you will be tasting metal for the next two years." Satosu's voice filled with anger. The young genin stood their in fear knees shaking. Satosu took a deep breath. "Let's go… we still got to make it back to the village."

The next two days were quiet. Ever since Satosu tore Yobidasu a new one, he kept silent. Well it was quiet until Sobou and he got into a serious fight when The Jounin were out setting traps one night. The other genin were forced work together to break it up. Yobidasu ended up getting a black eye, and Sobou obtained a large cut on his lip which was more than likely going to leave a scar. When Satosu and Nibui got back they told them that a ninja attacked. (The two leaders didn't believe it for a second, but they kept quiet and let the feud go unnoticed.)


End file.
